


Welcome Distractions

by Tshilaba



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all distractions are unwelcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Distractions

"Rooooobiiiin."  
  
"You know your whining doesn't work on me."  
  
Tharja draped herself over Robin's shoulders, pressing her chest flush against the tactician's back. "But I'm booooored," she pouted, nuzzling against the woman's neck and trailing her hands down her front.  
  
Robin swatted her hands away gently. "I'm busy right now. If I don't get this battle plan correct it could mean we lose good men, or, even worse, the entire war."  
  
"You're a master at thinking on your feet," Tharja countered. "We'll be fine."  
  
The tactician pushed the other woman's arms off her shoulders.  
  
The raven haired mage frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. Why was Robin always busy? Gods, it was so unfair! She stomped childishly and walked out the tent.  
  
Robin sighed and ran a hand through her hair in tired relief. That woman would be the death of her in more ways than one. "Maybe now I can actually get some work done..."  
  
She worked in silence for a while, muttering to herself quietly as she corrected equations and maneuvers. It wasn't until her desk creaked that she was jarred back into reality.  
  
_Just ignore her. If you get distracted, then the whole plan is ruined. She has to learn my duty to Ylisse comes first,_ Robin convinced herself, not lifting her eyes from her parchment.  
  
Tharja didn't leave. Finally, Robin could tolerate it no longer. "Tharja, I thought you had finally left. Now, I am trying to work and I don't need your dis--" She glanced up and her lecture stuttered to a halt. "...oh gods."  
  
Tharja was perched on her desk, completely nude, her uncanny valleys bared in all their glory with her legs spread wide. She leaned forward, resting her palms between her thighs and partially obscuring Robin's view, a smirk pulling at her lips. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"  
  
Robin swallowed hard as she felt the heat pooling in between her legs. "I...I...dammit..." She grabbed Tharja's chin and pulled her into a hard kiss, uncaring as papers scattered and she heard an ink bottle shatter against the ground. All that mattered was Tharja. Their bodies pressed together as her fingers raked through Robin's hair. She broke away from the kiss, moving down to lavish her breasts with attention.  
  
"I thought you were--ahhh...too busy," Tharja gasped as she slid down into Robin's lap.  
  
"Your stubbornness won," Robin muttered before returning to her ministrations, running her thumb over Tharja's free nipple as the mage's fingers tangled in her hair, tugging lightly.  
  
Tharja moaned softly as Robin slowed to slip her fingers down between them, seeking the warm, wet folds between Tharja's hips. "R-Robin..."  
  
"Hmm?" She paused to look up at her, the pads of her fingers resting against the dark curls of hair. "Isn't this what you wanted?"  
  
_Yes_. That was what she wanted to say. She'd wanted every inch of the woman since the first time she'd seen her. Or, perhaps, it was better to say since she she'd gotten to know her. She ached for Robin's touch. But...she also ached to touch her. To give her the same pleasure she felt. "I want to pleasure you," she whispered, guiding Robin's face up for a kiss, this time slow, passionate, and tender. She could feel the wetness between her legs growing as their mouths moved together.  
  
Robin swallowed as she pulled away. Tharja had never quite understood why she did it; she'd done so every time they kissed like this, more than just quick pecks around the Shepherds, deep, meaningful things that spoke the volumes of their hearts. Robin had theorized, once, that perhaps it was because she enjoyed Tharja's taste. "I thought you were just horny..." she mumbled, leaning forward and resting her forehead against Tharja's collar bones.  
  
"Does that change things?"  
  
Robin ran her fingers lightly along the inside of Tharja's thigh, and Tharja couldn't help the shiver of pleasure it sent down her spine. "I'm sorry. I know I worry you when I work so hard."  
  
Tharja kissed the top of her head softly. "It's okay."  
  
"Tharja?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Let's make love, okay? And then, later, you can help me fix the battle plans we ruined."  
  
"What about Chrom?" Tharja asked, running her fingers through Robin's hair as the woman looked up at her.  
  
"He'll get over it." She pulled Tharja a little closer and then stood up, prompting the mage to squeak in surprise and lock her legs around Robin's waist, holding tight to her neck. She crossed to the bed and laid her down gently, kicking her boots off and crawling over her.  
  
Tharja tugged at Robin's coat. "Off."  
  
"All right. Impatience," Robin chuckled, pulling off the coat and let it fall beside the bed. She was working on her shirt when Tharja's leg came up, her thigh rubbing teasingly between her legs. "Nngh. Let me finish undressing first," she protested. "You've already flaunted your bare arse all over and gotten me all hot and bothered."  
  
Tharja simply smirked.  
  
"How do I get any work done with you?" Robin sighed as she pulled the shirt over her head.  
  
Tharja made quick work of her pants and small clothes before pulling her back down, tangling their legs together as she brought their lips together once again.  
  
Robin trailed her kisses down to Tharja's sternum, one hand drifting to the woman's side, where her thumb fell perfectly into the dip of her pelvis.  
  
Tharja whined softly.  
  
Robin glanced up, past the swell of her lover's breasts to see those grey blue eyes she loved so dearly brimming over with yearning. "Do you want..."  
  
"I want to pleasure you," she repeated softly, carding her fingers through the other woman's hair.  
  
Robin nodded, letting Tharja flip their positions and taking the more dominant role as she leaned down to press a kiss to Robin's right nipple.  
  
The tactician shuddered in pleasure and her fingers sought and found her lover's forearm, wrapping around it as a grounding as Tharja grew bolder, more satisfied with Robin's reactions, sucking and nipping gently until she'd taken Robin's entire breast into her mouth, palming the other gently with her free hand as she played with Robin's nipple with her tongue.  
  
The sensations were slowly driving her crazy and she squirmed, shifting her hips in an unconscious attempt to bring herself closer to orgasm when Tharja's hand slid from her breast and found its way between her legs, fingers pressing into her folds gently, working them apart. Robin moaned loudly and pressed her head back into the pillows, trying to push her hips closer to those glorious fingers.  
  
Tharja removed her mouth from Robin's breast with a soft, wet, pop as her fingers worked diligently inside her. "Hey...Robin?"  
  
"H-huh? Nngha! Naga above, whatever you just found, please, _don't stop_ ," she groaned, closing her eyes, one knee pulling up reflexively as her hand caught in the sheets.  
  
Tharja laughed quietly and pressed a kiss to the soft skin of her lover's stomach. "And here I was going to ask if you wanted my tongue..."  
  
Robin's eyes flew open and she looked down at her. "Y-you what?"  
  
"My tongue. Do you want my tongue where my fingers are now?" she clarified, curling her fingers slightly and pressing her palm upward against her body, causing Robin to moan softly as her head fell back again. "Well?"  
  
"Nngh...don't make me beg...please..."  
  
"Aw, but you're so..." Tharja nipped the skin just under the tactician's navel causing her to whine softly and squirm. "...adorable when you plead."  
  
"Nn...oh g-gods..." She squirmed again as Tharja slowed down, and whimpered when the mage pulled her arm from her grasp gently to hold her hip still. "Tharja..."  
  
"You never answered me," she said, stilling her fingers completely inside of her. "Do you want my tongue?"  
  
Robin whined, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment and lust. She covered her face with her hands hand mumbled something indiscernible.  
  
"I'm sorry, what was that? I can't hear you through your hands."  
  
"Oooooh." Robin squirmed futily. "Yes! Please!" she finally cried, throwing her arms back down on the mattress.  
  
"And that's the magic word," Tharja crooned, slipping her fingers out and settling down between the other woman's thighs, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of one. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Mm-hmm..."  
  
The moment Tharja's tongue pressed against her, she thought she would just explode then and there. _You blasted tease..._ she thought as she moaned aloud and shifted her hips to allow her a better angle. _I'm gonna have to pay you back for this..._ She pressed her head back into the pillows, a fist pressed against her mouth to still the moans and swears of pleasure as much as she could, but as Tharja's teeth grazed against that bundle of nerves all attempt at silence was lost. "Tharja, I c-can't..."  
  
"Come on, darling," Tharja mumbled, slipping her fingers back inside to find that spot that made stars burst in Robin's vision. She knew she'd found it when a shrill sound made its way from Robin's nose. She felt Robin's warmth tighten around her and then spasm rhythmically for a few moments. She glanced up to see Robin's chest heaving as she came down from her high and reached out to grasp her hand.  
  
"Mm...come here..." Robin mumbled, tugging her hand gently, tiredness already ebbing into her voice and Tharja crawled up to kiss her gently.  
  
She pulled away after a few moments to catch her breath as she sat up on Robin's lower stomach. "Why are you smiling?"  
  
"Mm, no reason," Robin murmured, running a hand down her side. "But I want to return the favor."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Robin slid her hand down between them, slipping her fingers easily into Tharja's welcoming warmth as the mage let out a moan and tried to steady herself against her lover's stomach as her hair fell in a curtain around her. "But...you know..." Robin mused softly, curling her fingers into the spot she knew made Tharja's vision go white. "It's not really a return if it isn't equal."  
  
Tharja whimpered, trying to press her hips down further, to press Robin's fingers deeper inside of her.  
  
"Do you want more?"  
  
"Ahhh...ngh...yes, please," she gasped.  
  
She had never been able to find it in herself to be ashamed of pleading the woman inside her.  
  
"My tongue?"  
  
She shivered as Robin's fingers scissored inside of her, stretching her just a little. "Y-yes, please, my lady."  
  
For some reason Robin could never quite put her finger on, Tharja calling her "my lady" during their romps brought out a more aggressive and dominant side. Not that Tharja minded one bit as Robin whisked them around again as she pinned Tharja's wrists gently above her head and kissed her, working her lover's mouth open gently; their tongues battled for a few moments before Tharja relented, arching her body against Robin's as she moaned softly and let her pull away, kissing down her neck to nip lightly at her jugular vein.  
  
"Ngha..." She sighed softly, tilting her head to the side to allow Robin better access to her neck. "Baby..."  
  
Robin bit down hard enough to draw blood, delighting in the pleasured sound that vibrated through the woman beneath her before licking the break in the skin gently. She let go of the mage's wrists and trailed kisses down her sternum and to her stomach where she paused. Tharja's hand found her hair, fingers sifting through it.  
  
"You're not going to keep me waiting, are you?"

“I wouldn't dream of it,” Robin said softly. She moved down between Tharja's thighs and nipped lightly at the soft, pale skin, grinning as Tharja squirmed slightly.

“That tickles,” she mumbled.

“I know.” Robin tilted her head and pressed a soft kiss between Tharja's legs before working her tongue gently along her folds, feeling her thighs tremble.

“S-stop teasing...” Tharja mumbled. “Just take me already, damn it.”

“You _are_ impatient today,” Robin purred, but she obliged, slipping her fingers inside Tharja's warmth, pressing them in deep until they bumped softly against the top, causing Tharja to groan quietly. She curled them gently, pulling them to herself and dragging another moan from the dark mage's throat. _Come on_ , she thought, pressing the pad of her thumb lightly against Tharja's clit and rubbing it slowly in a circular motion. _I know you can get louder..._

“R-Robin,” Tharja gasped.

She could feel Tharja tighten around her fingers and moved her thumb to take the bud lightly between her teeth, grazing it gently. She felt Tharja's walls spasm around her and tugged her fingers down a little in reward.

White flashed across her vision and she reached up to palm her own breasts, squeezing gently and rolling the nipples between her fingers. “Gods... I'm so close...” she moaned. She felt the exhale of breath against her skin and knew Robin was laughing, just before her fingers plunged deep inside of her again. She threw her head back, moaning loudly, nearly screaming, as she bucked her hips, pushing closer to Robin's fingers and tongue and she felt her orgasm jolt through her, tightening her walls and then spasming.

Robin pulled her fingers out as the contractions slowed, licking them clean as she sat back on her haunches, watching the raven haired mage ride out the remnants of her orgasm, eyes closed in bliss, before crawling up and pressing their mouths together once again, Tharja's opening easily against her own to taste herself, fingers finding Robin's hair once more, tangling in the silvery strands as their moans mingled together. Finally, Robin broke away, settling down atop her lover as Tharja continued toying with her hair, a content yet sleepy smile on her face. “...I still have to finish the battle plans,” she said quietly.

“I'll help you,” Tharja said. “Just...stay here for a bit...”

“Okay.”


End file.
